


【佐鸣】庸俗爱情故事

by nobodyknowss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyknowss/pseuds/nobodyknowss
Summary: OOC  现代  高中生BGM：燕尾蝶
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	【佐鸣】庸俗爱情故事

01.蝶  
那只蓝色的蝴蝶总是像故意扰他一样。

在他面前闪来闪去，轻轻吻过面颊又立马去沾脑袋后翘起的发。他伸手抓了个空，便起身去追它，不管不顾穿过荆棘。

穿过一片绿意后是漫天光的白，白晃晃刺得他睁不开眼，等拧着眉头躲避一样睁开双眼，那一点跳动的蓝又不知飞到哪去。

又是这个梦。

佐助一阵懊恼，抬起手横在眼前又赖了五分钟床才起身去洗漱。

反正是梦，下次直接在掌心烧一团火引它来好了。镜子里墨色的虹膜凝视着他，水滴从前额发梢滴落在睫毛上，悬在翘起的末尾要掉不掉，被粗鲁拽过擦拭的毛巾彻底抹掉生命。

换好校服背上书包，像以往每天一样回头对着空荡荡的客厅小声道别后出发去学校。

等不急要见他。

血液里的饥饿烧得人开始冒汗，他刻意压缓脚步让自己冷静。

别急，别急。

耐心织好一张网，等着他把翅膀主动粘上来，再慢条斯理地猎杀咀嚼。

他脚步压得稳，于是时间把控得很好，七点五十分准时到达校门口，只是今天平常那个叼着吐司狂奔的人一头撞进了他怀里。

年轻的躯体浑身散发着运动后热气，他抬手扶住那人，不着痕迹地用指尖偷了两秒温热。

闪着光的小汗珠渗在麦色的皮肤上，鸣人抬起头懵懵懂懂地看他：“不好……哎，宇智波？”

“跑什么。”

“对不起对不起，”鸣人轻轻挣脱他往后退了两步，“真是不好意思今天我值日，我得先去准备一下教具。”

佐助轻轻捻了捻手指，指腹上残余的体温好像小火苗一样倔强地坚持着跳动燃烧，他盯着那个跑远的背影两秒后垂下眼帘。

从自己手里跑走了。

不过没关系。他弯腰捡起那张被遗落的校园卡，拂去灰尘后放进左胸口袋，沿着鸣人跑过的路线缓缓走向教室。

是你自己找上来的。

02.捕  
余光里那一节露出来的腰腹随着擦黑板的动作时隐时现，佐助半低着头在空白笔记本上勾勒出那些肌肉线条。那一圈背肌腹肌他早已熟悉，在鸣人早值日时，课间拉着犬冢牙勾肩搭背时，或者打完球后撩起下摆擦汗时，它们耀武扬威地在他眼前彰显存在。

那是他肖想了一年多的身体。佐助合上笔记本趴在桌子上闭目。

班级总是这样的，课余时间一到自动画出两三个小组，一对冤家绕着讲台追逐笑骂，座位上凑在一起的女生唇齿间流出呢喃软语，肩颈处翘起甩动的马尾发梢合着笑声一蹦一跳，男生四仰八叉扎成一个圈，温莎结被扯松，制服最上面一道扣子松解开来露出喉结，青春特有的气息可以弥漫到教室的每个角落。

他不想在课间走上去同他搭话，鸣人周身好像就没有不闹哄哄的时候，他总是翘着二郎腿背靠窗户翘起椅子，周围蹲着靠着一圈高中男孩，他们嘻嘻哈哈推搡打闹，秋风吹过，半开的米白色窗帘鼓成波浪中的一叶船帆，将金色的发与白色的衣角隐在背后。佐助在耳边轻轻敲出自己心跳的节律，明亮的嗓音透过布料传进鼓膜里，他闻到了阳光的味道。

应该找什么时机物归原主呢。

这个问题并没有困扰他多久，老天好像在帮他，鸣人今天比以往都要受欢迎，就连午休时间都被别班叫出去组队打球了，佐助根本没见上他几面。

对此他感到愉悦。

终于等到最后一个同学磨磨蹭蹭收拾好书包走出教室，他掏出那张捂了一天的校园卡，全身彻底放松下来。

鸣人拎着水桶看见教室里还坐着一个人的时候有些惊讶：“佐…宇智波…同学，不回家吗？”

“有东西要给你，学生证掉了都不知道吗白痴。”

鸣人一边伸手接过磁卡一边小声对他嘟囔：“不要随便叫别人白痴啊，明明是第一次说话。”

佐助轻轻哼出一声笑，单肩拎起书包准备告别：“先走了。”

“哎……”

“怎么？”

“……不着急的话，可不可以等一下我一起走？我们好像是一条路，早上来学校的时候总是碰面。”

佐助默然，背靠着讲台看他摆桌椅。

“我觉得你其实很友好啊，干嘛平时一直独来独往的，不喜欢交朋友吗？而且看你体育课上运动的样子就知道打球技术一定不错，为什么都不跟我们一起组队呢？”

“太吵了。”

鸣人一下脸都涨红了，你我结巴了半天没组织好一句语言。

“不是说你，”佐助焦躁地捻了下指尖，“人太多了，一起的话会很吵，我不太喜欢。”

“哦哦……”鸣人放好清洁工具，“再稍等一下下我去洗个手。”

“一起走。”佐助上前拎起他的书包随他一起走到洗手间。鸣人背对着他，耳尖臊上的一点红还没消下去，水流把他的声音过滤得很柔和，“一次也不愿意试试吗？还蛮想跟你一起组队的说。”

“……那明天吧，不过我跟你朋友们可能没什么默契。”佐助把书包递给他，鸣人笑笑说管他们呢，他们一起走出教学楼。秋日黄昏被夕阳渲染成一张情窦初开的画布，明艳的橙粉色从背后撒下来，脚下的柏油路面被照成一条闪着碎光的银河。佐助看着眼前并肩靠拢在一起的两只影子，突然极度渴望起肌肤相贴的粘腻触感。

鸣人三步蹦两步地转过身同他说话：“放学真是太无聊啦，我家就只有我一个人，连个小动物都没有。”

“你父母呢？”

“一直在国外的说，宇智波同学以后要是无聊的话可以来我家一起打电动……就是除了杯面以外没有什么食物招待你了，我不会做饭。”

“我们家也是我一个人住，而且我会做饭。”他顿了一下继续补充道，“可以带着游戏机来。”

“如果方便的话就太好啦！”鸣人抬起眼看他，迎着夕阳的海水波光粼粼，“那明天见啦宇智波同学！明天打完球再一起回家打电动！”

佐助看着他的背影消失在街角，默默收拢五指。

很快了。

03.光  
犬冢牙对新加入的成员身份感到讶异。

“哈？宇智波佐助？你怎么会突然认识他？”

“没什么好突然的啊，大家都是一个班的同学。”鸣人声音难得带了些严肃。

“但他平时都是一副不爱搭理人的样子，突然跟我们组队干嘛？”牙还是一脸疑惑，甚至探出半个身子向佐助那边看去。

“嘛，不要这样。”鹿丸伸手把他拽正，无所谓地耸耸肩说道，“加上李正好可以打3 on 3，你不愿意和他一队的话跟我和志乃一队就好了。”

“……倒也不是不愿意，就是很莫名其妙啊，之前都没说过话的人……”牙还在小声嘀咕，鸣人拍拍他的肩膀拿起便当盒站起来，“那就这么定了，我去找他吃饭了。”

“哈？这又是什么时候发展的感情？”

志乃面无表情地向他嘴里塞胡萝卜：“不要管别人的闲事。”

下午的比赛进行得异常顺利，没有犬冢牙预先脑补的争执冲突，甚至佐助自己都对他和鸣人之间天然的默契感到惊奇。

最后一秒脱手，球掉入篮网内，成功投出一记空心压哨的人兴奋地奔来与他抱了个满怀。

“感觉还好吗？”鸣人微仰起脸来问他，快乐从他蓝色的眼眸中溢出来，佐助被这种情绪感染到，胸腔内顿时升起一股饱胀感。

他温柔地回答道：“还好。回家吗？”

“嗯！”

他走到篮球架下去拿俩人的书包，鸣人转过身对着另外几个人道别：“我们先走啦。”

投射在地上的影子又靠在一起，他们一起回到佐助的家里。

“一楼洗手间在那边，冰箱里有矿泉水，我先去做饭。”

鸣人放好书包乖乖去洗澡，然后晃悠到厨房尽职尽责做跟屁虫。

“还好我没有忘记带一套换洗的内衣和校服。”

佐助转过头看他头发还滴着水珠，皱起眉道：“白痴吗这么大了都不会把头发擦干。”

“……都说了不要随便叫人白痴啊。”鸣人拿了一个小番茄放进嘴里，“不唔擦干，也没什么关系嘛，还挺甜。”

“以后会偏头痛，去擦干。”

再次从卫生间出来的时候刚好赶上佐助摘掉围裙。

“我去洗澡，再过二十分钟把火关掉就好了，在煮汤。”

“好。”

鸣人比自己在家时要勤劳很多，等佐助出来时餐桌已经全部被摆好了。他们隔着四溢的香气相对而坐，鸣人坐得端正，拿着筷子不急不缓地夹菜咀嚼，餐桌礼仪被教养得很好。佐助罕见地感到紧张，轻轻咬着嘴唇看他的反应。

“你做饭真的好好吃啊。”鸣人探过身给他盛了一碗汤，“怎么不吃，没胃口吗？”

热气缓缓飘上来，佐助盯着碗沿轻声开口：“要住下来吗，吃完饭很晚了。”

鸣人直觉他不止想说这句，于是放下筷子等他。

他本来是想把节奏放慢一点的，黏住猎物后一步一步靠近，确保吃到嘴里时不会把人吓跑，但他似乎高估了自己的耐性。

“我是说，如果你不喜欢一个人，可以在这里住下来，反正我会做饭。”

鸣人轻轻笑起来。

“当然好啊。”

04.火  
于是他们住在了一起，在连续两个雷雨夜后，鸣人顺理成章地搬进了佐助的卧室。

父母和哥哥的脸还像九年前一样，岁月并没有在他们身上刻下任何痕迹，他们同那天如出一辙，出门前站在庭院里齐齐回头看向把着大门把手的他。

鼬走过来点点他的额头，很有耐心地再三向他确认：“真的不一起去吗佐助，会有好吃的蛋糕哦，自己在家会很孤独。”

父亲同母亲一起在被紫藤缠绕的拱门下等他的回答，妈妈穿了一身黑色晚礼服，精心搭配过的耳饰与颈饰是父亲今年情人节送她的礼物，垂落的花枝将她衬得比平时更加优雅。她掩着笑意同自己的丈夫低声耳语：“鼬的叛逆期都给他了，明明很害怕却还要坚持独立，富岳先生，你的小儿子未免也太可爱了。”

父亲平时没有什么表情的脸上露出笑意，抓过她的手轻吻了一下：“是你生的好，我今天尽量早点脱身，实在不行让鼬提前回来。”

佐助想说你们不要去，发现七岁的自己只是攥着扶手倔强地摇头，于是他急得大叫起来，但那些人物好像在真空的玻璃罩里，他们挥手同他告别。

撞击声响起，他们在他眼前化为碎片。

“…！”

宇智波佐助猛地睁开双眼。

他双眼空洞地瞪着天花板，全身都在微微颤抖。

“嗯……”

身边蹭过来一个毛茸茸的脑袋，他慢慢回过神，抬手擦掉额头上的冷汗。

卡卡西今天早些时候打电话问他最近过得怎么样，他猜又做起这个梦可能是和这件事有关，毕竟他与自己家人生前的关系太亲近，这总会让他潜意识地又想起他们。

父母出事那年他被那些儿童调查组织送去福利机构呆了几天，等这个白发男人办好手续成为他的监护人后他又回到了这里。卡卡西是一个温和又善解人意的人，在他认真提出自己想独自生活的想法后只是说了一句我尊重你的任何决定就退到一旁，暗地里默默把他学习生活上的事情都打理好，一周一次的关心问候也恰到好处。

但他并不是家人。

佐助慢慢翻过身，鸣人在他旁边弓着身子睡得安然，睫毛随绵长的呼吸缓慢浮动，他一遍遍用眼睛描绘鸣人的面骨轮廓，努力回想那簇阴影下是一片怎样静谧的海面。

海浪温柔地打在礁石上，带来一片祥和宁静。

他轻轻给鸣人盖好被子，然后轻轻拥上那具温暖的身体。

我已经没有任何亲人了。

胸口越来越紧，鸣人在一片憋闷中挣扎着睁开眼。他的睡相向来不怎么好，最初几次醒来尴尬地道歉过后现在已经习惯与交缠着佐助的四肢迎接阳光，但这好像还是第一次被勒着醒来。

鸣人轻轻开口：“佐助？有点难受，醒一醒，佐助？”

“嗯……怎么？”

“闷。”鸣人拍了拍胸前的胳膊示意到，“你昨天做噩梦了吗？”

佐助收回手起身：“嗯，不好意思。我去洗漱。”然后左手就被拽住了。他回头看，鸣人满脸担忧。

“还好吗？”

佐助怔愣了一下。

“……还好。你去洗澡吧，没事。”

做早餐的时候晃了很久神，两个煎蛋都糊锅了。铲出来刚想倒掉，鸣人的声音隐隐约约穿下楼来。

“佐助——楼上好像没有沐浴露了！佐——助——沐——浴——露——”

“拿来了。”他推门进入浴室，一节沾满水珠的手腕从雾气中伸到他眼前。

渴。

“来了吗，在哪里？”修长的五指凭空虚抓了几下，露出更多小臂。

还在球场时，不，更早以前，在鸣人接下那些女孩递出的情书时，在他勾过别人肩膀五指收拢时，在他靠在窗边翻书写字时，佐助就注意到了他那双被精心雕刻过一样的手，掌指骨节分明，抓握有力，美学与力量的完美结合，让一切在他手心里的事物都为之掌控。

也许忍不了了。

他默不作声地将沐浴露拿远了一些，脚下往前迈了一小步。

差一点点。

“在哪……啊，好像把你衣服弄湿了。”手指碰到布料粗糙的触感，鸣人稍稍顿了一秒，再开口时语气满是调笑。他的手指并没有停止作怪，反而变本加厉地摸到佐助衬衫的第二枚纽扣上轻轻缠绕画圈。 

“是要一起吗？”水声骤然消失，带着笑意的尾音回荡在空间内，撞过几次墙壁后通通钻进鼓膜中。麦色的肌肤健康得诱人，水滴从发梢随着重力源源不断地流，勾勒出形状分明的肌肉线条。鸣人半转过头看他，腰窝处乘着一小汪水，蝴蝶骨在月牙泉上方振翅欲飞。

年轻的身体在向他诉说欲望。

佐助扣住那只手腕一脚跨进淋浴间，密闭的空间挤进两个一米八多的大男人，瞬间显得有些逼仄。他极具侵略性地把鸣人困在自己与墙壁之间，死死盯住那双蓝色的眼眸。

“你想好了。”

鸣人空闲的那只手抚上他的后脑勺，暗示性地来回摩挲，嘴角大大方方勾起一个笑：“如果这算是在一起的话。”

宇智波佐助终于吻上他觊觎已久的颈窝。

他们之间的性爱放浪而激烈，青年在他身下放肆呻吟颤抖，两条长腿紧紧缠缚在他腰侧配合动作，平日明亮的声线拉出一支高亢的曲调，毫不掩饰自己获得的疼痛与欢愉。

完全地信任展示，甚至，绽放。

佐助着了迷一样地亲吻舔舐暴露在唇下的一切肌肤，双手死死掐住在笔记本上画了上百遍的腰线把人钉在床里狠很抽干。

草他，射满他，占有他！

他毫不犹豫地向火光扑去，滚烫的热源越来越近，愉悦到灵魂深处都战栗起来。

05.网  
“佐，佐助君……”

他的目光终于从远处打球的那个背影上离开，落到面前的樱发女孩脸上。

“不好意思，刚刚走神了，你说什么？”

“没关系啦。我是说，看到你和鸣人终于变成好朋友了我好开心。如果你愿意的话，”女孩低下头，害羞地撩了一下掉落的发丝，“如果你愿意的话，这周末要来和我们一起聚餐吗，鸣人应该也会来的。”

“为什么说终于？”

春野樱一时没转过来，迷茫地看向他：“什么？”

佐助漆黑的眸子对上她的眼睛：“你刚刚说‘鸣人和我终于变成了朋友’，为什么是终于。”

“啊那个啊，你不知道吗，从你们在孤儿院见面起鸣人就念叨你好久了呢，没想到过了这么多年你们才亲近起来。”

他一把抓住她的手腕认真地看进她眼里：“什么孤儿院？”

女孩的耳尖立刻染上一层桃粉色。

“就，就是小时候啊，我爸爸妈妈说想再领养一个小朋友，那天鸣人爸爸妈妈临时有事，就委托给我父母照料了，然后我们一起去的孤儿院。”

女孩生得非常漂亮，绿色的瞳孔像一对宝石一样嵌在精致的五官里，白皙的皮肤因为害羞在面颊和鼻尖处染上一层淡淡嫩粉色，是走在街上任谁都会多看两眼的长相，宇智波佐助却直接越过她看向远处走来的那个人。

“鸣人那时候见到你打电话跟父母吵着闹着要带你回家呢，可是波风叔叔再找回去的时候，你已经被领养了。后来他还是费了很大劲才找到你的，而且还立刻转学过来我们高中……”

总在眼前晃悠的衣摆下露出的肌肤，掉落的校园卡，每一次有意无意的肌肤触碰，被撞见接下女孩们的情书，雷雨天站在卧室门口的请求，越来越熟悉的相拥着醒来，无孔不入的关怀，浴室的挑逗，所有记忆碎片串成一条明亮的线，一切都有了合理的解释。

七点五十分的相遇从来都不止自己一个人在控制。

鸣人慢悠悠地走过来，眼神扫过他们交握的手又对上他的眼睛，开口时声音却仍然很轻快：“我饿了。想吃你做的番茄牛腩。”

佐助看着他，轻轻地笑了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 就是一个谁织网谁成蝶的烂俗故事，十分钟脑洞产物，谁知道最后鸣人是不是故意让小樱和佐助有机会见面呢


End file.
